1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temporarily sticking material and a manufacturing method thereof. Principally, the present invention relates to a temporarily sticking material which is preferably used as the sticking material divided into a portion adhered completely to a substrate and a portion adhered weakly thereto, whereby, for example, a portion provided with confidential matters is covered temporarily and if necessary, the portion adhered weakly is peeled off from the substrate sticked for access to the confidential portion, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as seen in Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 54-3789, a laminate material in which an innerframe portion can be peeled off partially, has been developed.
However, in order to facilitate peeling partially, as shown in Japanese Utility Model Patent Publication No. 54-3789, a paper must be possible to peeled off partially by forming an adhesive surface formed by coating a dry paste entirely on the paper surface, and by subjecting the other base material to a peeling process such as silicon processing so as to be peeled off partially or only one laminate of the laminate material is peeled off. Thus, in the prior art laminate material, since the dry paste must be coated on one laminate side and the peeling processing such as silicon processing must be performed on the other laminate material side in manufacturing, structures of the laminate material become complicated and result in a high manufacturing cost due to many manufacturing processes.